


[Cover Art] for "Symphony in G Major" by Splintered_Star

by Hamstermoon



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:56:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamstermoon/pseuds/Hamstermoon





	[Cover Art] for "Symphony in G Major" by Splintered_Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/gifts), [Kaleran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaleran/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Symphony in G Major](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7053520) by [Splintered_Star](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splintered_Star/pseuds/Splintered_Star). 



I promised this once I'd got my dodgy shoulder back in working order. A few doses of ibuprofen and moving the computer back onto the desk so I can use the mouse properly and I'm done.

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/23195652@N05/39692531131/in/dateposted-public/)

p.s. Kaleran - I've been a bit naughty here. It may just look like some nice orchestral music layered with a nice fountain but I also sneaked a grab of an orchestra into the background. The person conducting looked, from behind, rather like that certain once actor, now conductor we know (they have a similar taste in T-shirts too). And yes Kaleran, you have as much claim to him as I have, sharing is the important bit of fandom as I well know (and the truth I write about). 


End file.
